insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash-Pierre Relationship
"You do know, I don't just get my gang into any sort of battle. They care about you, and against my will or my wishes, they want to help you get revenge." - Flash to Pierre. The Flash-Pierre relationship, more commonly known as 'Larre' or 'Leaders advice', is the relationship between Lash Populi and Pierre Swallowtail. Overview. Flash and Pierre don't tend to really acknowledge each other much in 'The origins of Swallowtail'. They will smile and be polite, but Pierre's main attention is based on Marc and Flash is too busy focusing on other things. They never really interact but do keep upbeat and enjoy eachothers presence. Flash even taking a typical selfie with the butterfly and joining in on the group ones. History. The Origins of Swallowtail. "You are such an Uptown kid. How do I know? Because it takes one to know one." - Flash. The two of them are seen to smile and shake hands with each other, Pierre being a bit intimidated by the terms of gang but however treats them in the same respect as he would anyone in Uptown. The two of them sit opposite each other on the dinner table. But not much is seen to be said between except from a couple of whispers and ideas. Throughout that night, Flash gets involved with anything to do with Pierre and the same happens vice versa. When the gang are accused of the crimes by André and Skeeto. Flash becomes hostile to both them and Pierre. Beginning to accuse the Butterfly of believing the same thing and using his gang. From then, he refuses to see the Pierre until he proved himself. He keeps to his deal, as when Pierre comes back with the true evidence and clears The Hawkmoths of the crime, he grins and hugs the other. Showing his appreciation. He apologizes, and tells Pierre that if he ever needed any help, albeit with the other two needing help more. His gang will be there to help. Season 2. "You loved them, didn't you. You loved the both of them but you knew you couldn't have them." "How did yo- takes one to know one. ''Who is it that you want?" - ''Flash and Pierre. In episode 2, Pierre tells Will and Ladybug that he has asked from help from the Hawkmoths for this battle. They laughed at his plans, but eventually agreed to join in on this battle. If it made him happier. After they leave, Flash shows up at Pierres house and the butterfly lets him in. The two of them have a discussion. Flash begins to explain to the other that his gang is willing to join in on the fight and the both of them talk about the plans. Pierre offering some training for the gang, in which Flash laughs. He explains his back-story to the other, and surprises him with the fact that he knows how to use a gun. The two of them begin to get into a discussion about his gang which ends up with the two of them discussing about romance. Flash admits to Pierre that he thinks hes in love with one of his gang members, while the butterfly nods silently and listens to his story. Ending it with a simple "I know how you feel." Before Flash leaves, Pierre grabs his arm. Telling the captain to go for his romance, stating that. "If you leave it too late, you'll end up in such a wreck." The Leader smiles. Stating that he will.